Tales of Roscoe
by Freshman19
Summary: The RFR gang is back and I'm a part of it, what happens in sophmore year? find out!
1. new recruit

WARNING: what you are about to read is about RFR, Radio Free Roscoe, also this is written in first person, I don't own it, but if I did, we'd still get new epi's! Also, this is for you, Danes, Liz, Jamie, and the rest of my RFR loving peeps!

"Well you guys waited for it and you got it back, radio free roscoe to get you through the school" said a joyful Question mark.

"Yeah and we have super uber news to tell you guys" Pronto said.

"You can get RFR collectables online and Triple W Radio Free Dot com" Shady said.

"But enough about us and more about this next song" Smog said putting on SOS by Rihanna.

"Well we are back baby" Ray said.

"I already knew that Ray" Lily said.

"Oh sorry hun, I meant the saying" Ray said blowing a kiss at her.

"Ok save the lovey dovy stuff for later" Robbie joked as he turned to Kim who was on the couch fixing her make, that beautiful piece of caramel, but enough about them more about me, I'm Adam, and I'm a sophomore at Henry Roscoe high, and I was lucky enough to make friends with the crew of radio free roscoe, and all surrounding people, since I just moved from Toronto this summer, they are the most uberly cool people in this whole world and here is what happens this year!

"So Robbie when are you accepting me and Kim's requests to join the crew" I asked, cuz I was dying to be on the radio.

"Well you both have to prove to be RFR material, you mainly, I want to see what you can do, you being relatively new here" he explained, he CAN drone sometimes.

"How about now?" I asked anxiously.

"Ok sure take the phones," he said getting up and I was about to faint, cuz now, I was head Dj, I had never been the leader at ANYTHING, hate pressure, and I felt tons when the song ended.

"Ok folks we have a surprise, a new and up coming Dj named…" lily said because we never went over my Dj name.

"Freshee" I said thinking on the fly, " and I'm here to get this place bumping" man I can't believe I said that to this day.

"Well freshee tell them a bit about yourself" pronto said to me.

"Well, I'm funny, I like rock and hip hop, and for the ladies, I'm available" I said as those were the words that, dare I say, set my radio career off.

"Well, I'm sure Jamie on line one wants to know more" Shady said as she put the caller in.

"RFR, what would you like to know about freshee?" she asked.

"I wanna know if you'll meet me at Mickey's in an hour" she said dreamily.

"Um sorry got to do the show, maybe some other time, next caller," I said as I began to roll.

"Hey Freshee, what's your favorite color" a female voice asked

"Mi colores favorite es Rojo, senorita" yeah, girls dig a guy who speaks Spanish.

"Mi colores favorite es roja, quires my y tu es Mickey's" the caller replied, for those who don't know Spanish, she asked me out to Mickey's.

"Muy bien, es sabado Buena?" I replied and received a happy yes in English, told you, chicks dig guys who speak Spanish.

"Ok all you listeners here's a song from Freshee's play list, it's no man's land's newest song, hear me," he said as smog put the song on.

"Whew, that was fun" I said as Robbie got up from the couch and patted me on the back.

"You're in" he said as I got seriously stoked and just put my fist in the air and said proudly," fresh power!" as Robbie gave me the initiation nuggie.

"Hey don't mess up the braids" I laughed as Robbie took back his seat as Kim had her turn, to audition, and of course she made it, so now the RFR family had six members, me included and we were ready for an excellent year.


	2. cherry dates

**

* * *

Sorry for shortness!**

"So Robbie what do I do now," I asked not knowing what to do next.

"Just do anything, hang out" he said "wanna go to Mickey's?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said and in five, we were at Mickey's.

"Hey I'm going to go check out the vinyl," I said as I checked out some of the records the gang told me about when all of a sudden…BOOM, collision.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you up," I said as I looked into the face of a very...how do I say…FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, what's your name" she asked.

"Uaauau…Adam" I say extending my hand as she giggled and shook it, I recognized her voice from somewhere, but where?

"Well I'll be seeing you, by the way, my name is Shanna," she said. As she walked out of the door, but now I had a date on Saturday, as the representative for freshee.

But first! I had to call my very close friend D here's the call

D-we're not here right now, so leave a message (joke)

A-well I guess I'll just tell nick not to call you.

D- ok I'm here, spill how's Roscoe?

A-not bad, there's a guy here you might like.

D-why must you torture me, what's his name?

A-his names Robbie, and he kind of reminds me of you, he likes music, and he's kind of deep.

D-my kind of man, well you're going to hold him against me?

A-yep, but I have a date Saturday…

D-did you drug the girl?

A-no…I'm a Dj for RFR and she asked me out in Spanish so it's kind of like a blind date, so bye!

D-bye! (Click)

On Saturday….

"Ok she said she'd be sitting on the couch," I said as I see a girl on the couch

"are you the caller form the radio" I ask as she turned to me and I was shocked to see Shanna staring me in the face…..

* * *


	3. the kisses

F19: Parks care to do the honors?

Parker: ok, Freshman19, doesn't own RFR or else I'd still be on your TV…ok where's my pudding cup?

F19: here you go throws pudding cup and parker catches it and runs of somewhere

"Shanna…what are you doing here" I asked, completely caught off guard I thought I had the wrong girl.

"Oh Adam, hi, I'm here for my date with freshee" she smiled, and I could help doing a kuzco as I thought "hottie hottie hot hottie" but I snapped out of it.

"Well what brings you here" she asked as I looked into her eyes.

"I'm here for my date with a certain caller, I'm Freshee's representative," I said trying so hard not to trip over my words.

"Oh well I was hoping the real freshee would be here" se said as I sat next to her.

"Well, you do make a man want to speak Spanish" I said, as I panicked a bit, what if she found out.

"Um thanks Adam," she said as she blushed, cool I made her blush!

"So how about I get us some smoothies," I said breaking a small awkward silence.

"Ok, I'll have a banana smoothie" she said as I nodded and gut her smoothie and my strawberry smoothie.

"One banana smoothie, for a pretty lady" I said as I sat back down beside her.

"Thanks, you're a dear," she said as she took her smoothie and began to drink it as I took a sip of mine, she drained hers as I sat there and starred at her.

"Oh sorry, I drink when I'm nervous, not like that," she said.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked as she inched closer to me (pause)

Ok now this was really close I mean I could have done her breathing for her…I'll let you find out. (Un pause)

My body froze, what was she up to? I found out half a second later when her lips touched mine.

"Ahh...Freshness" she said, that's it, she knew, she knew I was her Dj.

"Um I don't know what you're talking about" I said, to see if she was fishing.

"You're not fooling me," she said, as she looked me in the eye.

On Monday…

"Hey adam, why do you look so down?" Robbie asked me.

"I blew it, Shanna found out I was freshee, I didn't even hint I was him, all she did was kiss me," I said putting my hands up to my face.

"Don't beat yourself up" Kim said patting me on the back," I knew a lot of things Robbie didn't tell me when I kissed him," she said.

"Yeah…whoa, TMI Kim" I said flinching.

"Well, women have a way of getting things from kisses, Robbie, this is just a test" she said as she advanced on me as Robbie turned around, I froze up like…well…you get the point as her lips touched mine and for about five seconds…I was on top of the world!

"Wow...Kim…that was…nice" I said falling into a chair.

"You are supremely nervous now" she said winking at me, " plus, you are in romantic mode" she said as she got me, hit the nail on the head, whatever metaphor you want to say, she got me.

"Well, it seems you plan to see more of Shanna huh?" Robbie laughed.

"Well yeah, so I'll go find her" I said closing the door to the station and walked for about two hours, stopping to play ball once, I dunked and it got unfair, go figure, so I headed to manny's and got me a pepperoni and ranch Pizza (put ranch on top, mmmmmm) then I heard a very familiar and VERY innocent voice.

"Hey Adam" Shanna said linking herself to my arm.

"Hey" I said as she went fan girl on me.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked innocently.

"Oh nothing" I said as her blonde locks bouncing as we walked.

"Well, how about we hit the mall" she said and I could refuse, because I noticed I was being followed by a certain Kim and Robbie couple. So there we were in the mall, me being dragged from store to store and having her try on clothes (that I shall not complain about) and then it was my turn, bookstore!

"Are you done buying your manga yet," she asked as I had been in there for twenty minutes.

"Yeah" I said meeting her with a bag full of twenty books.

"Hey a photo booth" she said pulling me quickly to the booth as we took five goofy photos, and one, hot soul searing kiss photo.


	4. East Coast and West Coast

F19: ok Kim you're turn!

Kim: ok, Freshman19, doesn't own RFR or else, I'd still be in the Cougar radio booth!

F19: Probably not

Kim: what was that? Glares

F19: Nothing, nothing

"So how'd it go?" Robbie asked as I walked in the studio.

"Well…not bad" I said as I sat down to help Robbie organize the shows, again, which was what he did on RFR's days off.

"Hey I was thinking about adding a debate segment, kind of like how shady and pronto had one, except, me and someone, we could call it, getting Fresh…." I said as I paused in a pose, and looked at Robbie and we started laughing.

"Ok, but you might wanna work on that pose of yours," he laughed as Lily came in, looking really flustered.

"What's up in the world of Lily?" I said in an announcer type voice.

"Ever since the Mall tour, I've been having writers block, and our gigs are starting to have wavering attendance, and my geometry class is sucking out loud right now," she said plopping into a chair.

"Well, that was interesting, why don't you ask ray for help?" I asked but from the look I got from her, I could tell that it was a stupid question.

"Thanks for the thought, but I guess I'll just have to tough it out myself" she said as she started to Leave but I stopped her.

"Why don't I help you, one, I'm a math whiz, two I'm a comic book artist so I can give you some Ideas, and three I bet Travis and I could help with some advertising on your gigs" I said, booyah if I do say so myself.

"Thanks, you are a total life saver," she said hugging me.

"Just doing my job mam" I said as "my head got bigger", so I helped Lilly with her geometry (right Triangles, go figure) I also gave her this kicking Idea for a new song, and Travis actually got a Radio Ad for No mans land put together, sweetness! And As usual I had to report to my super fly friends about it, oh yeah, three way calling!

A-Dana pick up…

D-you've reached the phone of Dana, leave a message beep

A-Ok then I guess the super cool news will have to wait.

D- ok, ok you got me, hold on, I'll put you in with Liz and me. Click

L-well if it isn't David

A-I see we have sour gummi bears today, huh Dana

D-ok you two, so what's this super cool news of yours, cuz I be ours is more super cool than yours

A-ok, what is your super cool news?

D&L-we're coming to roscoe!

A-wow that is better than mine, I was just gonna talk about how I'm having the best week hanging out with Robbie and Ray and the others

D-stop with the torture already, I'm seeing this Robbie you speak of in a few days

L-and stop teasing me with Ray already!

A-alright, just tell me when you're coming and where to meet you

D-we're landing in Roscoe Airport, and we'll meet you at Mickey's

A-ok, meet you guys then! Click

So a week after that call I was at Mickey's, when two girls walked in, one wearing a long expensive looking coat with matching pants and stylish boots, kinda diva-ish, the other looking like she just came from California.

"It's about time you guys got here," I said walking up to them.

"Well, it was a long flight over here darling" Dana said sounding like a stereotypical rich person.

"Ok, that fake accent isn't working" I laughed as she gave up the accent.

"Ok, so where's this Robbie you speak of" she said looking around.

"Not here, he's over at Manny's with the rest of them, so come on," I said leading them to Manny's.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet two of my close friends, Dana, the one in the diva clothes, and Liz AKA sour gummi bears, the one in the Cali Attire.

"Nice to meet you, my names Robbie" Robbie said as he shook Dana's hand as she laughed goofily and snorted which caused us all to laugh.

"I'm Ray" Ray said Shaking Liz's hand as she shook his hand for about a minute until finally letting go.

"So, What's there to do here In Roscoe?" Liz asked as they sat down.

"Oh there's Plenty to do, Like getting out of the cool peoples way" A VERY snobbish voice said from behind us all as we turned to see River pierce with Audrey hanging on his arm and some flunkies behind him.

"Why don't you Go jump in a lake, River" ray said as everyone but Dana and Liz laughed.

"You're supposed to laugh when ray does wise cracks about River," I whispered as they joined in.

"Very funny Brennan, but not as funny as you're girlfriends hair" he said as his followers laughed.

"Or not as funny as when I lay you on your back" I said standing up.

"Here we go again" Dana and Liz said as they pulled me back into my seat.

"You better be lucky your two escorts were here to save you" River said as he tried to walk passed but he got a face full of a New York City fist.

"No one calls me an escort and gets away with it" Dana said sitting down in a dignified manner as Liz Kicked River where the sun doesn't shine.

"How was that escort, of my foot to your-" Liz said as I restrained her from doing any more damage.

F19: Poor River…but man was that fun to write!


End file.
